A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light source. Testing of LEDs, particularly white high-brightness LEDs used for illumination, is generally performed utilizing an integrating sphere and a photospectrometer coupled to the integrating sphere. An integrating sphere typically includes a hollow spherical cavity with its interior covered with a diffuse reflective coating.